


Bad Day

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: In the same universe as Block Party. Inspired by a crappy day I had at work and just needed to be creative to get it out of my system.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Bad Day

It was just a bad day; you’ve had many of them but this one you just couldn’t seem to shake no matter what you did. None of your go to methods of cheering yourself up weren’t working and it was starting to get under your skin to frustrate you.

It had all started this morning, you had woken up on time to your alarm going off. And getting up and going was never a problem for you and it hadn’t been this morning either but ever since your feet hit the floorboards this morning something felt off. Even with getting up on time and getting ready rather easily you still had left the apartment later than normal. Which had then just started a domino effect for you, setting yourself up to be stuck in a little bit of traffic and getting to work still on time but later than you liked.

Things hadn’t seemed to get better after that. Your trainee who was now on his own after finishing training was still making mistakes that you felt he shouldn’t be at this point and no matter how you explained to him how to complete the tasks he still messed up. Then your coworkers had just super chatty today and their incessant talking had caused a headache to bloom behind your eyes. The headache had persisted throughout most of your morning and even after taking some pain relievers it still hadn’t abated.

The feeling of things just being off stuck with you for the whole day while at work and it significantly dampened your mood. You were the senior employee in your small department and normally you wouldn’t have a problem with your other coworkers coming to you with questions but today each question and concern that they had you had felt that they should be able to figure out and not come to you for it. After a while of constant questions you had stuck your earbuds in your ears and continued working on your tasks for the day trying to calm yourself down and ease whatever gloomy cloud you had hanging over your head. But it was no use.

At about a half hour to quitting time your cellphone buzzed heavily on your desk making you turn towards it. Picking it up you saw that you had a text message from Benny your new friend that you had at your grandparents’ block party a month ago. Opening up the message you smiled as you saw a picture of Benny, Will, Pope, Frankie and Rosalita at Frankie’s house all sitting in the living room. The message under the picture read _You should be here._

Smiling widely you quickly typed out a response to Benny. _Only if Frankie says it’s okay for me to come over._ You set your phones down on your desk and turned back to your computer to finish up the work you had. It wasn’t long until you were getting a response back from Benny. _Fish said it’s always okay with him. ;)_

Shaking your head you sent the thumbs up emoji back to him and set your phone back down on your desk. You were grateful for the distraction from work because it seemed to have lifted your spirits somewhat, even though you still felt that off feeling hovering close by. Sighing softly you easily finished your work and began packing up for the day. Walking out to your car you began to plot your route so that you could swing by the local grocery store to pick up a case of the guys’ favorite beer.

It didn’t take long for you to get to the grocery store and you mindlessly walked into the store and moved over to the beer section quickly spotting a case and snagging it from the cooler. As you were passing by to the registers your eyes caught sight of the book section by the magazines and found an old childhood favorite book that you knew Rosalita would absolutely love. That little girl was growing up so quickly and it was hard to keep up.

Standing in line you were behind an elderly man who had a dark scowl on his face as he watched the cashier ring up his purchases. You silently noticed as the man glared fiercely at the cashier and you felt your body tense up knowing that there was going to be a problem.

“Can’t you go any faster? I have places to be today.” Snapped the old man and you watched as the cashier nodded her head to him and tried to ring his items up faster than she was currently going. The response he got didn’t seem to be the one he wanted and you he glowered harder at the young woman. “Jesus, do I have to do your job for you?” he hissed at her and you stared in disbelief for a second before you pulled yourself up into a straight posture.

“Maybe if you’d stop pestering her she could do her job.” You sneered at him irritably and almost flinched when he swung his harsh gaze over to you.

“What did you say?” he hissed at you and you braced yourself for whatever this man was going to throw at you.

“You heard me. Leave her alone so she can ring you up.” You said defiantly and clenched your jaw. You saw out of the corner of your eye that the cashier was giving you a grateful look as she continued to ring up the man’s purchases.

“You can’t talk to me that way!” he snapped indignantly at you and rolled your eyes at him feeling completely and fully done with the day.

“Oh get over yourself pal. It’s the end of the work day you really think she wants to stand here and be berated like a child for actually _doing_ her job?!” you scoffed at him. “Everyone is tired and ready to go home there’s no reason for you to be unpleasant to her as she’s working. So stand there shut up and pay for your groceries.” You said growing more and more agitated at the look of disgust on this man’s face.

“You don’t what I’ve gone through already today. I don’t need you to tell me what to do little girl.” He snapped at you and you suddenly saw red.

“And no one should have to put up with your nasty attitude. So do us _all_ a favor and pay for your groceries and take a hike.” You snapped angrily at him.

“Your total is sixty eight dollars and fifty cents.” Came the cashier’s voice and your smile turned condescendingly as the man glared at you.

“Fuck you bitch.” He hissed at you and you waved your hand at him like he was an annoying gnat.

“Whatever you say old man just go.” You couldn’t help yourself from commenting and saw the man’s face turn a beet red color.

“You’re just a stupid little girl who no one cares about.” Snapped the old man as he finally finished paying for his groceries and left in an angry huff.

Moving up the line to face the cashier you felt your whole body begin to sag with relief that the man was finally gone. Looking over at the cashier you saw her staring at you with awe.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day and he was being a dick.” You tried to explain your actions suddenly embarrassed for snapping out in anger.

“Thank you for sticking up for me. He’s a local who’s just nasty to everyone.” She said softly and you nodded your head to her.

“Eh, he’s probably just an angry old man who has nothing better to do with his time besides make everyone miserable.” You said shrugging your shoulders as they drooped around your ears.

“Your total is fifteen dollars.” Said the cashier nodding her head. You looked up at her confused and she smiled at you as she bagged the little book you had picked up for Rosalita. “I got the book, you stood up for me it’s the least I could do.” She said softly and you thanked her with a nod. Quickly paying your total you took the case of beer and the book and walked out to your car. Setting the groceries in the passenger side you silently began the drive over to Frankie’s hoping that your mood would pick up once you were with your friends.

You knocked on Frankie’s front door and smiled softly when you heard loud cheers and movement from behind the door. It was quickly thrown open to reveal a panting Benny who grinned at you and whooped in delight before he wrapped his arms around you spinning you around in the air. You chuckled as he finally set you down on your feet inside the house and held onto his bicep to steady yourself.

“Hey there pipsqueak!” Benny said affectionately as he ruffled your hair and swatted his hand away chuckling.

“What’s up Benny?” you asked easily as you handed him the case of beer.

“Eh nothing really we were all just hanging out before Will said he would start grilling.” Benny explained as he ushered you further into Frankie’s house. You smiled and waved over at Pope and Will who both cheered when they saw you. You followed Benny into the kitchen and helped him open the fridge where he set the beer inside so it could chill. “How was work?” Benny asked as he pulled out a soda for you and leaned back against the counter.

“It sucked what else is new.” You said with a shrug as you took a sip of the soda. You stood there in the kitchen with Benny just silently existing with him and felt your stress start to slowly fall from your shoulders. You watched as Benny moved to come closer to you but then the sound Rosalita shrieking happily caught your attention and you smiled widely before grabbing the book you bought her and moved out of the kitchen to see Frankie walking into the living room with Rosalita in his arms.

“Hey you made it!” he said warmly and you nodded smiling up at him.

“Yeah thanks for letting me come over.” You said softly and watched as Frankie’s eyes flickered with concern.

“You alright querido?” he asked lowly and you shrugged your shoulders before Rosalita turned to you and clapped her hands happily when she saw you.

“Can I take her? I bought her a book to read to her.” You asked softly before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek quickly and Frankie easily nodded before handing Rosalita over to you. “Hey there sweet girl.” You said affectionately to the toddler who smiled up at you and began to babble to you. You laughed softly and nodded your head along to her babble before you moved to the living room and took a seat on the floor with Rosalita in your lap. Will who was lounging on the couch behind you placed a hand on the top of your head and scrunched his fingers up in your scalp massaging the skin under your hair. You groaned lowly and threw your head back onto the couch and Will chuckled deeply at your actions.

“Rough day?” he asked knowingly and your only response was another groan. You lifted your head when you felt Rosalita moving in your lap and you cuddled her closer to you and then showed her the book you had bought her. She laughed happily and began patting the book in your hands. You slowly felt your overcast mood lifting as the little girl played with your hands and the book as she babbled to you. You easily nodded to her and held a one sided conversation with the talkative toddler.

Frankie watched as you softly talked to Rosalie and he furrowed his brow knowing something was up with you. He didn’t want to push you to open up about it but after hearing Will ask you if you’d had a rough day and you just respond with a groan he felt his concern growing. Ever since the block party a month ago the two of you grew closer to each other and he was thankful for the easy relationship the two of you had fallen into. But he had noticed that some days you just fell into a morose mood that took a little bit of work to lift from you. He wondered if this was one of those days.

His eyes danced over you as you sat with Rosalie in your lap and read her the new book you bought for her. He smiled as he watched you gave different voices to the different characters in the book and Rosalie squealed in delight at your antics. Just then Rosalie laughed loudly and Frankie watched as your arms wrapped around her tiny little body and snuggle her close to your front as you pressed your face into her neck and blew a raspberry making her squeal with laughter. When you pulled away from her there was a warm bright smile on your face and it suddenly clicked for Frankie.

Today was just a bad day and you needed a pick me up. He watched as Benny walked over to you and sat next to you helping you with more of the voices for the characters and your smile slowly became brighter as your quiet mood began to lift. Frankie was silent as he watched Will run his hands over your scalp as he continued to lounge on the couch watching the tv. The actions of Will made your shoulders relax even more and your head lulled back sometimes to give him more access to your scalp. Even Pope managed to get in on the action of cheering up as he began relaying jokes that he had heard recently. You began to chuckle softly at the jokes Pope told and as the jokes grew in silliness your laughter grew louder and happier until you were shaking with your laughter.

Frankie smiled softly at the image of his brothers helping the woman he was falling in love with feel better about her bad day. His heart grew in his chest at the love that was on display in his living room and he instantly felt at ease. He knew his brothers would have your back and would want you feel better after a bad day. You were effectively like a sister to them now ever since he had kissed you at the block party.

Moving into the kitchen he opened the fridge and pulled out the marinating chicken when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled as he stood tall and turned to look over his shoulder at you. You had buried your face in his back and was just standing there breathing him in. His hands fell down to your own that were clasped over his stomach.

“You alright querido?” he asked softly before he turned in your arms. You rested your chin on his chest and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah now I am.” You said softly and he smiled down at you. He tilted your chin up and leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Good.” He said softly as he deepened the kiss.

“Ewwww! Gross! Cover the baby’s eyes.” Came Pope’s voice from behind them and you chuckled softly as the two of your turned to see the other three men standing in the doorway. Benny was grinning widely and wiggling his eyebrows at you, Will held Rosalie in his arms and smirked at the two of you, and Pope had one hand covering Rosalie’s eyes as he grinned. Rosalie was trying to tug Pope’s hand away from her eyes and you chuckled again at them all.

“Keep her eyes covered.” Frankie teased and you gasped in shock as he grinned and pressed another deep kiss to your lips as the other three wolf whistled and cat called loudly making you grin through the kiss. It had started as a bad day but today was going to end on a good note with these idiots, if you had any say in it.


End file.
